This invention relates to an electromechanical sound apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus which can be utilized for converting variations of electrical energy into corresponding variations of acoustic energy and also for converting acoustic energy into variations of electrical energy.
Sound apparatus are well known in the art. However, such apparatus are generally complex and require numerous components, including complicated electronic equipment and amplification systems. A greatly simplified sound transducer has been described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 454,224 entitled "Electromechanical Amplifier Sound Transducer", filed on Mar. 25, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,804. In that application there is described an electromechanical amplifier sound transducer including a diaphragm which receives acoustic waves or mechanical pulses and vibrates in response thereto. Conductive supports are mounted onto the diaphragm and are adapted to be interconnected to a source of electrical energy. A weighted conductive bar is loosely coupled to the supports. When the diaphragm vibrates in response to the acoustic waves or the mechanical pulses, the supports transmit the vibrations to the bar, whereby the bar can control the electrical energy delivered from the source of electrical energy, so that the acoustic waves or the mechanical pulses are converted into amplified electrical waves.
A further improvement upon this basic concept was provided in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,558 entitled ELECTROMECHANICAL AMPLIFIER SOUND TRANSDUCER WITH COMBINED POWER SOURCE, wherein the conductive bar is formed by a battery so that the electrical energy forms an integral part of the transducer itself. The entire transducer is included within a housing and the housing serves as the diaphragm of the transducer for receiving acoustic waves.
In each of my aforementioned inventions, the sound transducer was utilized to receive the acoustic energy and convert it into variations of electric energy. However, a loudspeaker would then have to be electrically connected in series with the transducer in order to provide audible outputs for the variations of electrical energy. It has been found, however, that by placing the transducer directly on the diaphragm of the speaker, unique and unexpected results occur which permit the formation of a simplified integral apparatus which can then form the basis of numerous sound systems.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved sound apparatus which can be utilized in various sound systems.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which combines a loudspeaker with an electromechanical sound transducer to produce a unique integral unit.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a single apparatus formed by integrating the structure of a loudspeaker and an electromechanical sound transducer which can be utilized as part of an intercom system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sound apparatus having a loudspeaker with an electromechanical sound transducer mounted as part of the loudspeaker, wherein the loudspeaker can be utilized as the diaphragm of the transducer for receiving acoustic energy, as well as a loudspeaker diaphragm for producing acoustic energy.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus including the integral combination of a loudspeaker and an electromechanical sound transducer, which can be utilized to convert variations of electrical energy into corresponding variations of acoustic energy, as well as for converting acoustic energy into variations of electrical energy.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which combines a loudspeaker and an electro-mechanical sound transducer which can be utilized as part of an intercom system for providing audible sounds as well as a buzzing sound.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a sound apparatus combining a loudspeaker and an electromechanical sound transducer as an integral device which can be used as a repeater station in a sound transmission system.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a sound apparatus combining a loudspeaker and an electromechanical sound transducer as an integral device which can be used as a repeater station in a sound transmission system.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an intercom system utilizing individual stations each of which includes an integral apparatus containing a loudspeaker and an electromechanical sound transducer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a repeater station for a sound transmission system, wherein the station utilizes an integral apparatus combining a loudspeaker and an electromechanical sound transducer.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will, in part, be pointed out with particularity and will, in part, become obvious from the following description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which forms an integral part thereof.